It's Okay To Love
by My Grey Heart
Summary: Ludwig has a fever and only one pasta loving Italian can help him through his sickness. /Very Fluffly/
1. Day 1: Morning

"Umm, Ludwig?" A small voice came from the other side of the cherry wood door. Blue eyes fluttered open in time to see the door crack open, a pair of big brown eyes filled with worry looking down at him. The German was speechless, turning in his bed toward the wall and away from the innocent eyes. He knew if he looked into the damned Italian's features he knew his heart would soar.

Pulling the blankets over his head, he nuzzled down furthur into the matress and pillows. Soft foot steps approched from behind. The oposite side of the bed sunk in, now being occupied. A warm hand stroked over the blankets, pulling away the thick fleece showing short locks of blonde. Fingers teased with the ends, and massaged the others scalp. The feeling was nice, inticing, and relaxing.

"You know.. You'll never get better if you don't eat.." The Italian whispered softly, leaning over to place a sweet peck on the German's head. Smiling, he stood.

"Veh~ I'll be back with some pasta~" He trotted out, closing the door softly behind him.

Pulling the blanket off his sweat figure, Ludwig sat up looking almost dumbstruck at the door in which the Italian went through. A strawberry hue stained his cheeks at Feliciano's words. Smoothing his hair back, he sighed, the room spinning slightly from his fever.

After climbing back down into his nest, he thought over all the things he need to do once he was better. Planning out training schedules for Kiku and Italy, Cleaning the house again, focusing on work once again, but all he had right now was the Italian staying in his home. He knew the japanese man would be over in the next day or so requesting the new forms for the lastest military weaponry he had come across from one of the other nations but all in all, that would have to wait until another time. When he was better.

Hopeful, the thought of the Italian making a call to Kiku about his health and awkward situation could give him more time to work on it.

A wave of nausea rolled throughout the German's body, the nasty bile rising in his throat threating for him to up-chuck. Breathing heavily from his nose, he covered his mouth, really not fond of the idea of vomiting. Calming down he felt the stickiness of his sweat ridden tank top stick to his chest.

Moaning in displeasure, he tossed and turned, a flash of cold overcoming him. He hated being sick. He had no idea how he'd gotten to be this ill in the first place. Emiting a small curse he covered himself once more, and the door clicked open softly.


	2. Day 1: Evening

Sitting down next to the German, the Italian placed the porcelain bowl of hot broth an linguine in his lap, he beamed down at the sick man, spooning some of the hot broth with one hand while the other assisted Ludwig to sit up for his meal. Once the man was sat up and the bowl sat in his lap, he took the spoon into his own weak hand.

"Thank you.." He nodded, lifting the spoon to his lips, blowing away the steam to sip it. Delighted that Feliciano knew how to cook, and it was a plus that he cooked extremely well. Even if sometimes it was nothing but pasta. Still, it was delicious. It felt good going down, filling his body with a pleasurable heat, making his muscles relax and his mind at ease. Looking up to the rich auburn eyes that watched his every motion. Concern sculpting his features, Ludwig couldn't help but smiled, earning a delightful smile from the other, all worries vanished.

"How do you feel?" he asked in a soft Italian accent, pressing a hand to the German's damp forehead, wiping away the blonde forelocks from obstructing the others view. A chill ran through him as the other man did so, the cursed blushing rising to his features once more, "..Still feel nauseous?"

"Nien." He bluntly spurted, trying to not jump at the sudden closeness of the brunet.

Bubbly as ever Feliciano stood, happy to know his Ludwig was recovering and that his cooking was a big help after all.

Pulling a fork from his pocket, the Italian stood, embarrassed that he'd forgotten to give it to his patient.

"Scusa..." He handed it to the blonde, flustered.

Taking his newly found fork, Ludwig smiled, wiping at the prongs with his shirt and dove it in, forking some noodles and munching on them.

Bewildered, the Italian pressed a single digit to his own lips, questioning his new curiosity.

Raising a brow the German looked over himself puzzled, but nothing wrong was found. Feeling a bit _on the spot_ he held up the bowl for the other to take it for now. With the meal set aside, the brunet settled down next to the panting man. Once again the room was spinning and nothing seemed to be going well.

"Just relax.." He Italian soothed, helping the other back under the sheets, caressing the ill man's face, smiling lovingly.

Lugwig had to remind him to call Kiku before he fell asleep at any moment but before he could speak a word he was pleasantly interrupted.

"Sleep well." Feliciano whispered, pecking the German's lips softly, watching the blonde fall unconscious.


	3. Day 2: Morning

Sun poured in through the thin curtains again the thin window, a stream warming the ill German's face. He grimaced, turning away from the offensive beam. He had slept soundly ever since the Italian had put him to bed the previous night. He did feel a bit better, so it seemed and everything was going well for his health. Now, he looked around the room, seeing the dishes and cups removed from his room, night stand wiped down and a single freshly cut Lily in a crimson vase. He smiled, pleased the Italian really was keeping things in order.

Covering his head with the comforter he huddled back down, earning a few extra minutes of rest. Grunting, Ludwig cringed at the loud ringing of the telephone. The ringing ending after only a few rings, only now a faint voice from the other side of the house could be heard. Feliciano's soothing voice echoed through it making everything about the atmosphere calming and quiet once again. The German stirred in his bed, sitting up to hear the man better, not really concerned with the conversation in general. Pulling the blankets back, he stepped to the floor, reaching for the door and heading out into the hallway, leaning over the railing to see the brunet walking from the other room to the stairs.

"Feliciano.. Um, was that Kiku?" He asked calmly, his commanding voice only coming nature as it echoed in the hallway. He was groggy from the long sleep, and being sick only made it worse. Rushing to the taller man's side, Feliciano pressed his hand to the other's forehead, frantic that the German was out of bed without being completely healed. His wide eyes teared slightly, looking the German in the eyes after examining him all over from head to toe for anymore problems.

"I'm taking good care of you. Right Ludwig?" The Italian question apprehensively, patting the mans forehead once more, hoping for acceptance. The German smiled warmly, thankful to have such a selfless and caring friend. A warmth burned at the blondes features, and he nodded earning a wide smile from the brunet.

"How are you feeling?" He asked once more, his Italian speech still dressed in anxiety. Auburn eyes full of life noted at the health glow of color gracing the German's features again, only making his smile grow.

Wrapping a arm around the other's shoulders Ludwig began to walk the two down stairs, looking to eating something today that wasn't soup.

"I'm vell. For now." He smiled, truthfully feeling better than yesterday.

A small giggle came from the shorter man, releasing himself from Ludwig's grasp, heading down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"I'll start on breakfast then!" He shouted from over his shoulder, disappearing behind the oak door. Chuckling, the German only let happiness fill him at the sites and sounds of having the Italian in his life. The feelings of being taken care of possibly was the start of these damn feelings. He felt truly grateful for the compassion hoping for the feelings to never go away. Thoughts of a stronger partnership with the man only made his face darken in the pinkish hue finding himself in debate in his own thoughts of the brunet.


End file.
